


Wrench & Numbers Hide a Body

by bloodsuckerhead



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuckerhead/pseuds/bloodsuckerhead
Summary: This has been sitting on my hard drive for 3 years!! I cleaned it up a little bit! Now it is on the Internet!Pre-canon. Wrench & Numbers experiment with a new method of corpse disposal.





	Wrench & Numbers Hide a Body

_That’s for ice fishing._ Numbers hunched his shoulders against the drizzle.

_Yeah! I changed my mind,_ Wench signed. _We’re gonna throw him a surprise fishing trip._

Numbers stared at the man in the trunk. He was a good foot taller than Numbers and very dead. _This is your idea,_ Numbers signed. _Why should I carry him?_

Wrench put the auger down. _Wanna trade?_

Numbers hauled their hit out of the trunk, smacking the man’s head on it as he did so. Wrench took the auger up again and set off.

Once he’d found a good spot on the frozen lake Wrench propped the auger beside him and waited, watching a flock of geese. After a few minutes he admired the tree line: a black scribble dividing the flat blue sky and the flat white ice. After a few minutes of that he leaned absently on the auger, slipped, and fell on his ass. By the time he’d gotten to his feet again and dusted himself off he could feel Number’s footsteps and the scuffing drag of the body against the ice.

Wrench felt pleasantly purposeful—he’d thought this method up over the past couple weeks and was excited to try it out. He turned to see that Numbers was scowling at him. Wrench couldn’t actually see his expression, the cap and glasses made it hard, but he could _feel_ it.

He turned around again and started up the auger.

Numbers seemed eager to get this over with. His grip on the body was awkward, he hefted it impatiently. He studied the bloody head, the distance between it and the hole in the ice. Wrench tapped his shoulder.

_Need help?_

He watched the gears turn in Numbers’ head, as he glanced from the hole in the ice to out across the lake. The current was going in the other direction, but Wrench wasn’t going to correct him.

Numbers muttered to himself, lips moving fast, and then he looked up at Wrench. He grinned; he had an awful lot of teeth and they were very white against his beard.

He let the corpse drop to the ice.

_You’re fucking brilliant!_

Wrench had been in love for a long while now, but every once in a while little things reminded him of why he’d fallen in the first place. Numbers was always enthusiastic about his ideas, eager to implement them. People didn’t trust Wrench easily, either due to him being upwards of six feet or by assuming that because he couldn’t hear what was going on, he didn’t understand it. Numbers wasn’t intimidated by the former and had never assumed the latter. They’d clicked once they’d met, and while neither of them could have predicted the direction their relationship would take (well, the _relationship_ part wasn’t a surprise), neither of them had ever wanted to back out. Wrench hoped they’d be together till the end, in whatever shape that took, even though their profession made that unlikely.

Something was thudding against the ice. Wrench could feel it through the soles of his boots. He looked down in time to see the body disappear into black water.

He raised an eyebrow at Numbers.

_Clumsy_ , he signed.

Numbers shrugged and kicked ice shavings in after it.

_You broke the arm. How do you even_ do _that?_

Numbers tugged at his coat, more irritated at it being pointed out than sheepish. _It’ll confuse the coroner._

The ice was impossible to see through, but Wrench looked out along it anyway, chuckling. _Eventually._

He stretched, and in the same motion he went and knocked off Numbers’ cap. As Numbers jammed it back on he gave him a sidelong grin. Numbers swatted him, and then as the drizzle turned to real rain, he scowled at the full clouds. _Let’s get out of here._

_You’re not going to melt_.

Wrench hefted the auger onto his shoulder.

The rain grew heavy as they walked off of the ice together.


End file.
